Corey Unleashed
by Chris Nest
Summary: Peaceville is in grave danger, why you ask? Because Trina freed the negative half of Corey's personality! Now he's out to take over Peaceville! Can he be stopped or will Peaceville fall?
1. Trina's Mistake

You all remember when Grojband went inside Trina's mind right? That's where Katrina was found, Trina's nice half. So I got to thinking, if she has a nice self locked away. What's locked away inside Corey's mind, and what happens when it get's let out? Your about to find out, so enjoy.

()()()()()()()()

Deep inside Corey's head a very evil force stayed locked away deep inside his mind. This was all of Corey's possible negative emotions. Anger, hatred, sadness, violence, you name it he had it. He chuckled darkly looking down at the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He was in a dungeon like area shackled tightly to the stone wall, no escape and no chaos to cause. He fed off chaos and negativity.

"Fourteen years I've been locked away." He said in a dark voice, deeper then Corey's. More sinister then Corey's, the voice of a truly evil person. This being wore the same clothes as Corey but the main difference was his eyes. A deep scarlet red, eyes that reminded you of your worse nightmares. Eyes that struck fear into those that gazed upon them.

"Fourteen years I've waited..." Suddenly the door to the dungeon opened up and a familiar figure stepped through, Cody smiled evilly with anticipation. "And now's my chance to bust out."

***Earlier That Night Transition***

Corey had just waved goodbye to his fellow band mates as he closed the garage door. He yawned tired from the extended practice, it was about midnight and it was time to catch a few Z's. Corey headed upstairs, brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas that were blue by the way, and then got into bed. It seemed like a peaceful night, but nothing is always what it seems.

"Is he asleep Mina?" Trina asked as Mina peeked through Corey's cracked door. She could hear faint snoring coming from his room so he must be out.

"Yeah he's asleep."

Trina smiled evilly as she pulled out two of Kin's old dream helmet's that used to be broken. Mina, skilled in technology, was able to fix and improve the helmet. But what could Trina want with that old thing?

"Time to like erase all rock star dreams from my loser brother." Trina said explaining to Mina what they were doing. Mina slowly opened the door allowing Trina entry first. They approached silently until Trina was next to his bed looking down at his sleeping form, he was vulnerable now.

"Don't wake him up Mina." Trina whispered. Mina took a deep breathe and slowly lifted Corey's head from his pillow, Trina placed the helmet on his head before laying him back down. Luckily Corey was a deep sleeper, Trina put the other helmet on her head preparing to invade Corey's dreams. Mina reluctantly turned the helmet on and in a flash Trina lost consciousness entering her brothers dreams.

"Oh no!" Mina shouted as she caught Trina, Mina quickly covered her mouth as Corey moved around murmuring something. Mina sighed and relief wondering when Trina was going to come out.

***Wicked Transition***

Trina was walking down a long hallway with hundreds of doors marked with something different. Memories, best moments, fears, what made him happy, lyrics, everything was in here. Trina continued walking until she reached the end of the hall, a huge wooden double door stood before her looking like it had been untouched for years.

"Must be in here." Trina said to herself as she pushed the doors open with a loud creaking sound. Soon she had the door opened and walked inside only to hear dark laughter nearby. As she walked deeper into the room she noticed her brother tied to the stone wall by his wrists and ankles.

"Can't say I get many visitors, especially from my obnoxious sister." He said chuckling at his own remark. Trina just stepped closer and thought the chains were to protect his dream of being a rock star.

"Okay rock star dream, how do I like erase you?" Trina asked. She watched as he struggled to free himself from the stone wall only to fail and slump back to the ground. He was about to give up when he had a sinister idea to be freed.

"Step one, get these chains off me. The keys are by the door." He said, Trina giddy with success ran over to the keys and picked them up off the hook. She quickly returned to him and unlocked his ankles and finally his wrists, he fell to the ground on one knee.

"Now what Corey?" Trina asked getting impatient. He rubbed his wrists finally free from this prison, now to take over. He slowly stood up and offered his hand.

"Just wake up, I'll handle the rest." He said darkly, Trina believed him so she turned toward the door to leave. Just as she reached the door he said one more thing.

"Oh and the names Cody remember because soon the whole world will know it!" Cody said as Trina turned away and closed the door behind her. Cody summoned his negative energy in the palm of his hands and slammed them to the ground. Without warning black smoke like substance flowed from his body and invaded every door in Corey's mind.

"Get ready Peaceville, the end is coming." Cody said as his eyes began glowing bright red.

()()()()()()()()

Oh no what has Trina done!? What could Cody possibly have planned for Peaceville, and could he be worse then Trina? I need at least five reviews before I update, so please review. That's all for tonight folks, stay awesome!


	2. Just the Beginning

I must admit I'm surprised by the hype this stories caused. One day and I already have over five reviews, so I decided to update pretty fast for all of you. Questions will be answered, Laney, Kin, and Kon will be in this chapter, and Cody is the exact opposite of Corey so you can imagine how evil he is. So go on, enjoy the show.

()()()()()()()()

Laney had just walked out the door ready to practice with the band. She ran all the way there, she just couldn't wait to see her life long crush. But as she neared the garage she noticed Kin and Kon outside shaking with wide eyes. Kon was rocking back and forth sucking his thumb. Laney knew this was serious if Kon was like that, what could've caused it?

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Laney asked one hand on her hip the other holding her bass case. Kin answered since Kon was a little to... how we say shaken up to respond.

"We heard Trina scream, and not like angry screaming but scared screaming. What could possibly scare her!?" Kin asked panicked not having a clue what could've caused Trina to scream. Laney rolled her eyes before placing her bass case next to Kin.

"Watch this for me, I'll go see." Laney walked over to the front door and knocked. No answer. She went to knock again but the door was yanked open and Laney's eyes shot wide open in surprise. She had to force down her laughter seeing Trina like this. She was wearing a maids outfit, you know the usual black and white kind. And her hair was in a tight bun.

"Nice look Trina, where's Corey?" Laney asked. Trina began t speak when a husky voice inside bellowed out. "What's takin so long, tell whoever it is to take a hike!"

Laney knew that voice way to well but it sounded different. Trina stepped aside and bowed, Laney could tell she was beyond terrified. When she got to the living room there was Corey laid out on the couch watching the flat screen television. He chugged the rest of his soda and threw the can down, in a flash Trina picked the can up and threw it in the garbage.

"La... Laney's here brother dearest." Trina said barely above a whisper, Corey chuckled and motioned that she was dismissed. She returned to work cleaning the house, Laney walked around the couch and was utterly shocked by Corey's new look. Black leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off, white t-shirt underneath, blue jean shorts ripped at the knees, black cap sideways, and lastly black sneakers with white highlights.

Corey wolf whistles seeing Laney. "Hey good lookin what's cookin?" Corey said eying her up and down. Laney felt herself blush hearing Corey compliment her. He patted the spot next to him and not really knowing how to react she sat next to him. Without warning he leaned back laying down on her legs looking up at her.

"You need something toots?" Corey asked casually still admiring Laney. "Band practice Core." Corey groaned in frustration hearing those words, he couldn't stand music. It was the main thing keeping him trapped in Corey's mind, but he would just have to fix that wouldn't he.

***In the Garage Transition***

Kin and Kon were still pretty surprised by Corey's new look as he examined his guitar. Laney noticed something was wrong, Corey always tuned his guitar before practice, now he was looking at it like he'd never seen it before. Corey dropped the guitar decided to get things straight with his so called band mates.

"Listen up, things are different now... as in Grojband... is... done." Corey said sinisterly. Laney accidentally broke one of her bass strings hearing those words. Kin's glasses cracked and Kon kinda knocked off the cymbal. Just what Corey wanted, now to cause the chaos he needed to feed.

"Corey's no more, now the new and improved Cody is taking over! You can thank Lanes for the wonderful idea." Cody said causing Kin and Kon to gasp in shock. Laney threw down her bass and marched up to Cody, she never got mad at him but now she was livid.

"Listen here, I don't want to end the band! What's gotten into you Core!?" Laney grabbed Cody and shook him hoping he'd snap out of this. But she didn't even noticed her hands glowing with a red aura, it flowed into him quickly and silently filling his energy. Suddenly he got this other feeling, something he'd never imagine. Her aura changed to pinkish orange as it flowed into him.

"Let go of me!" Cody screamed pushing Laney away. Laney marched toward him but in a flash she slapped him. The sound echoing through the entire garage. Kin and Kon just stood there dumbfounded by Laney's actions, she'd never put her hands on him. This was a first.

"I don't know you anymore." Was all she said before turning to leave. She grabbed her bass and put it away, she motioned for Kin and Kon to come with her. They glanced at Cody one more time before following after her, Laney looked at him one last time before shutting the garage door. A smile broke on his face as he summoned the dark aura to his hands.

"Her hatred... her loneliness... her guilt, so energizing. I need more."

***Back Inside Transition***

"Trina!" Slowly she came downstairs wearing her usual attire, she wasn't scared of much but Cody was terrifying. Laney, Kin, and Kon hadn't seen what he could do and he wasn't even at full power yet. She saw a glimpse of his power and it terrified her to no end.

"Yes brother dearest." She said barely above a whisper. Cody smiled and threw her her pink cellphone. He went over to the couch and sat down with a content sigh. He loved chaos and discord, it's what fueled him, it's what powered him. If he didn't get enough that stupid weak Corey would take back over, but Cody was going to make sure that never happened.

"Call Mina... I could use another servant... then I want you to bring Lanes to me." Corey raised one hand up into a fist as it sparked with red electricity. He was growing stronger with every consumption.

"She belongs to me." Cody said before beginning to laugh evilly. Trina watched the electricity dance across his hands, she had unleashed this and now she was paying for it. She asked herself the same question she asked herself every since this morning... what exactly did she let loose?

()()()()()()()()

Wow Cody's loose and his power is slowly increasing. Will he reach his full power and why does he want Laney? Can she possibly hold the secret to beating him? I want at least five reviews before I update, well that's all for tonight folks, stay awesome!


	3. New Power, New Control

Things were going downhill and fast for Grojband. Not only did Cody brake up the band but he enslaved his sister as his maid. What was happening to this world? These same thoughts and many more flooded Laney's mind as she paced in her room. Kin and Kon sitting on her bed miserable without playing their instruments.

"Face it Laney, he doesn't care about us." Kin said sadly. "He destroyed the band... and our friendship." Kon added with his twin brothers statement.

Laney shook her head and continued to pace, she wouldn't accept that. Corey wasn't like that, something had to have happened. He would wake up and suddenly change so dramatically. She just couldn't think of a logical explanation for his change in personality. She stopped pacing to look out her window gazing at Corey's house.

"It doesn't add up. Don't you guys he changed to quickly. Yesterday he was just fine and today he's like..." Laney zoned out thinking of the right word or phrase to use. That's when Kin asked her what she meant, she sighed sadly.

"Like he's someone else." Laney said slowly catching Kin's attention. Kin thought about it and had to admit she was right. No one can change that fast, not even Corey. So what really happened. Kon had gotten up and was currently looking out the window.

"Guys you need to see this!" Kon said panicked by what he was seeing. Laney and Kin ran over to the window just in time to see Trina getting back to her feet. Cody walked out following her as she crawled back scared out of her mind. Laney watched as Trina turned to run but Cody grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground. Trina was crying now as Cody turned her around and slapped her leaving a red mark on her cheek. Cody pointed back toward the house with a scowl, Trina crying her eyes out ran back inside.

"That's not Corey." Laney said between gritted teeth. She never seen Corey be so violent, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Something was wrong for sure, now there was no doubt.

Laney and Kon walked away terrified by the sight, Kin watched long enough to see a glimpse of red electricity spark on Cody's right hand. That was definitely not normal, without warning Cody looked at the house and saw Kin, he smiled evilly and waved his finger side to side. Kin backed away from the window as Cody returned to the house.

"So what do we do Laney?" Kon asked, his voice shaky with fear. Laney sighed trying to comprehend what she just witnessed. But what Kin saw was the true clue that something was wrong. Those eyes, and that electricity, just looking at them filled him with fear and dread. Kin was about to tell them when Laney's phone rang, Kin could feel the misery and darkness creeping over him with thoughts of Cody's rage.

"Hello?" Laney said waiting for a answer. "Hi Laney, it's Trina." Laney motioned for the twins to be quiet, Laney could hear the soft sobs over the line.

"You okay Trina?" Laney asked, wow never thought she be asking Trina that. Trina didn't answer for awhile until Laney could barely heard something crackling in the background.

"I'm fine. I need you to come over." Trina said, the crackling in the background suddenly stopped. Laney thought about coming over but she looked over at Kin who was motioning for her to say no. But Laney wanted to know what was wrong with Corey, so she said what she had to.

"Sure I'll be over soon." Laney said before hanging up. Laney tucked the phone away in her pocket when Kin panicked. "Laney please listen to me, don't go over there!?"

Laney sighed, she saw what Cody did to Trina. She shook her head no and walked out the door leaving Kin and Kon alone. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. Her heart was pumping fear into her veins, Cody could seriously hurt her. But she had to know, and nothing was going to stop her.

***Back at Corey's Transition***

Cody was sitting on his newly made throne watching Trina with a pleased smile. The living room had been changed into a medieval castle throne room. Who knew Trina was so creative? Trina hung up and continued to cry as she turned toward her brother. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Trina went to answer but Cody motioned for her to stop. He walked over to the door and opened it up to see Mina.

"Oh hey Corey? Where's Trina?" Mina asked confused. Trina couldn't take it anymore and decided to warn her. She pretended not to care for Mina but she did rely on her. She was a truly reliable friend, she didn't deserve this.

"Mina run!"Trina screamed, before Mina could react Cody grabbed her throat and threw her into the house. He kicked the door shut and locked it tight. Mina got back to her feet gasping for breathe as Cody grabbed her hair and held her in place. He chuckled darkly as he inhaled deeply. The scent of fear and agony filled his senses, he covered her mouth with his other hand ready to consume her emotions.

"Please let her go!?" Trina begged getting on her knees. Cody looked at her, he wasn't finished with Mina but decided to let her go. Mina gasped for breathe as Trina pulled her way from Cody. He however chuckled at her reaction as he walked toward the scared girls.

"I need to feed, so." Cody grabs Trina by her hair and pulls her away from Mina, suddenly his hands begin to glow with red electricity. He covers Trina's mouth with his other hand and begins consuming her emotions, Trina continues to cry as flashes of her worst nightmares flood her sight. Cody finishes quickly and drops Trina's unconscious body to the floor, Mina runs over to see if she's alright when Cody's shadow envelopes her.

"Don't hurt me, please?" Mina begs as she backs away. Instead of listening Corey chuckles and makes his hands spark with electricity. Suddenly the electricity changes into red smoke, he blows it into Mina's face and her eyes become lifeless and empty.

"Command me my lord." Mina says in a monotone voice. Cody laughs at his new power, this could be quite useful. He commands Mina to take Trina upstairs to rest, as he goes to sit on his stone throne he hears the doorbell. He watches as Mina returns downstairs with that empty look in her eyes.

"Answer the door slave." Cody commands with arrogance. Mina bows. "Yes my lord." Mina says as she goes to the door. Cody already had a evil plan forming in his mind.

_'Every city needs a king... and every king needs a queen.' _

()()()()()()()()

Things have gotten worse, Cody's getting stronger and now has control of Mina and Trina. Will he control Laney to, or can she resist his temptations? You'll just have to wait and see. Before I update I need ten reviews, so please review and stay awesome!


	4. The War has Begun

Mina opened the door still under Cody's control. Laney noticed quickly the empty look in Mina's eyes, she seemed lifeless in a way. It's rare to happen but Laney was a little nervous about this, I mean she saw how violent Cody was with Trina and she's family.

"Ms. Penn, my lord awaits your company." Mina said bowing to her and stepping aside to allow her entry. Laney didn't respond just walked inside. Mina closed the door and followed close behind, when they reached the throne room Laney was at a lost for words. There Cody sat on his throne like a king, only thing missing was a crown.

"Laney, I've been expecting you. Slave, fetch us some refreshments." Cody ordered, Mina bowed and left the room to follow the order. Laney was feeling more on edge with each passing second, she wanted the old Corey back because this one was just... cruel.

"Please sit, we have much to discuss." Cody said motioning to the throne next to him. Reluctant at first but wanting answers she sat on the throne next to him. He leaned back and put one leg over the other getting comfortable, he would soon rule this worthless excuse for a town.

"Core we need to talk." Laney said slowly hoping not to anger him. But he kept a straight face and waited for her to continue, he knew this was coming and prepared for it.

"You need help Core, professional help. You beat your own sister like a dog." Laney said but before she could continue Cody began laughing. Now she was honestly confused, what did she say that he found so funny? When he finally calmed down glanced at her flashing his canines in a arrogant smirk.

"She deserved it like the rest of this town. You see." Cody raised his hand up and summoned the red electricity to dance across his skin. Just the sight of this made Laney ease away from him, it felt so negative. She had never been so afraid before, this was true fear.

"I've changed. Peaceville needs a ruler, it needs a king!" Laney was terrified, he was planning to take over Peaceville. Like thing couldn't get worse but she was wrong as he revealed the next part.

"Soon everyone will bow to us!" Cody said flashing away his electricity, Laney heard one word of that sentence. 'Us', he didn't expect her to go along with this did he? She jumped off the throne and began to run for the door, Cody chuckled slightly as he made a gun motion with one hand and shot out electricity. When it made impact it created a electric gate blocking her only escape.

"I can give you anything you want, power, money, fame, anything your heart desires." Cody said as he blew out his finger like it was the barrel of a gun. He smiled but Laney was horrified, she was being held against her will. Kin was right she shouldn't have came here. Mina came back in with two crystal glasses with full of sprite, she handed Cody his glass and then walked over to Laney.

"Don't bother, she's completely under my will. She serves me now." Cody said, Laney was just about to try and snap Mina out of it when Cody said that. Not having much of a choice she took the glass and drank. Mina returned to her masters side awaiting any further commands. Cody stood from his throne and approached Laney, making the red smoke in his right hand.

"Soon you'll want all of it." Laney backed up against the wall waiting for the inevitable. Cody blew the smoke into Laney's face, she closed her eyes waiting for the change. Cody waited to see the lifeless look in her eyes but when she opened them her eyes looked normal.

"Exactly what was that supposed to do?" Laney asked confused. Before Cody could respond Laney heard a metallic clang and Cody fell face first to the floor. Revealing Trina with a frying pan, she dropped it as she looked at her unconscious brother's body. Laney could see the pure terror in her eyes, Trina would probably be scarred for life. Then the memory of Cody beating her came to mind, Laney never thought she do this but she was going to help Trina.

"Come on Trina, let's get out of here before he wakes up." Laney said softly trying not to startle her. She gently took Trina's hand and led her out the door, she didn't want to be around when he woke up.

***A Few Minutes Later Transition***

Cody was helped up by his new slave Mina feeling the aching in his head. He had forgotten what pain felt like, that's what being trapped for fourteen years can do to you.

"My lord Trina and Laney have escaped." Mina said as he got back to his feet. His anger was boiling, he walked outside and looked down the street toward Peaceville main town. A evil smirk formed as he sparked his hands. He looked at Mina and then at her car, he couldn't get around easily but that'll do.

"Get the car started." He commanded, he switched his gaze back to town with that smirk plastered on his face. "Let's pay the mayor a visit."

***Super Plan Transition***

Laney led Trina into her bed room where Kin and Kon quickly rushed over to aid her. Trina had a blck eye, bruises everywhere, and some of her clothes had been torn. Cody truly was unmerciful.

"What happened?" Kin asked in a panicked tone. Laney didn't know how to put it into the right words but she tried her best.

"Corey is trying to take over Peaceville, says he's some kind of king." Laney said, Trina coughed catching their attention. Her breathing was heavy and labored, she must be worn out dealing with him. For the first time ever, the band was sorry for Trina. No one deserved this, even her.

"I, I did this." Trina whispered, everyone gasped. Kin helped her sit on the bed and tried to soothe her so she'd talk some more. "Please tell us Trina, what happened?"

So she did, she explained how she let Cody out. And how he took over Corey's mind with negativity, Laney felt herself come to tears hearing this. Corey had been taken over, so he wasn't the one treating them like this. Trina explained how Cody abused her in everyway, even destroying her room, she finally explained the powers Cody had and that he fed off of negativity. Least to say the band understood everything.

"Oh he also like took over Mina's mind with some red smokey stuff." Trina added. Laney remembered the smoke Cody blew in her face. If that took control of Mina why didn't it work on her? She didn't think it was a big deal so Laney kept quiet.

"If Corey, I mean Cody is trying to take over Peaceville we need warn the mayor." Kin suggested. That's when in that rare moment Kon had a idea. Never thought it was possible but he did have ideas from time to time.

"Let's use the Bass Board!" Kon proclaimed. Laney and Kin exchanged looks and smiled deviously. If Cody was taking over Peaceville, then he'd goto the mayor to. So with the plan in mind Grojband set out to town to save their home and thier friend. But is it to late?

()()()()()()()()

Next chapter is going to have some action in it and major destruction. If you all been curious to how strong Cody was, your about to find out. But with Trina rescued can the band find a way to defeat and stop Cody? Guess you'll have to wait and see. I need five reviews so tell me your thoughts and stay awesome!


	5. A Miracle or A Curse

Before we begin I have to thank you all for all the positive reviews and comments about this story. I never thought you'd all like it so much, over twenty five hundred hits and counting, keep it up guys and this will be my best story by far. So go on enjoy the glimpse of Cody's power.

()()()()()()()()

Kin finally got the Bass Board up and running ready to head to town. Just as he attached the last wire a ambulance and over twelve police vehicles flew down the street toward town. Laney look down the street toward town and prayed Cody didn't cause to much damage. She wanted Corey back, and she was going to free him.

"Hurry up, we got to go!" Kin called. Laney didn't argue as she jumped onto the Bass Board followed by Kon. Trina decided to stay behind not wanting to full her brothers energy any more. Laney honestly was worried about Trina's state of mind, what exactly did Cody do to her?

"Come on Laney fire us off." Kin said preparing for the blast. Laney plugged her bass in and plucked one string. They literally blasted off toward town at inhuman speeds, Laney hung on for dear life the same as Kin and Kon. Kon nearly flew off but Laney grabbed his hand just in time, Kin saw town approaching so he quickly pulled the emergency brake. However...

"Uh Kin?" Laney said just barely loud enough for him to hear. He looked back to see her pointing toward the wheels, he looked just in time to see them pop off one at a time. The board now skidding across the road causing sparks, Kin deployed the parachute out the back to continue slowing the board down.

"Brace yourself for impact!" Kin ordered. Laney and Kon grip tightened as the board blasted through a building wall. The board finally stopped as it made impact with the concrete walls inside. The board landed with a thud throwing Laney off to the floor. Before Laney could stand up Kin offered his hand to her, she grabbed it and allowed him to help her up.

"Guys a little help here."

Laney and Kin looked over to see Kon upside down against the wall. They quickly ran over and pulled Kon out and back to his feet. Stars were floating around his head indicating he was still dazed, as Kin tried to snap Kon back to his normal self Laney walked outside the hole in the wall to get the shocker of a life time. She fell to her knees seeing the destruction all around her, she could only say one thing.

"We're to late."

Cars were totaled, buildings had collapse, roads had been split apart, fires everywhere. It looked like the apocalypse, but it was worse because she knew who did this. Was he really that strong? She forced herself back to her feet just as Kin and Kon came outside surprised by the wreckage of their home. Kin patted Laney's shoulder to reassure her, he smiled and nodded. Laney didn't even realize she had been crying, she wiped away her tears and nodded back.

"So which ways City Hall?" Kin asked. Kon tapped Kin on the shoulder getting his attention, he was pointing toward the red flashes of light in the distance. That had to be where Cody was, Laney ran past them eager to get her Corey back. Kin and Kon shrugged before quickly following her to what would be one chaotic event.

***Evil Takeover Transition***

Cody had just consumed Mayor Mellow of his emotions, being obsessed over your dead mother can create a enormous amount of sadness and loneliness. Cody chuckled feeling the power inside him increase ten fold, he consumed everyone he came across. By the looks of the town, that would be a lot of people.

"Pathetic, can't even defend yourself." Cody said before creating a electrical blade out of his right hand. "You'll see your dear mother soon enough."

Cody grabbed Mayor Mellow by his shirt collar and raised him up ready to impale him. Cody drew back his fist but just before he could finish the old man. "Core!"

Cody dropped Mayor Mellow and felt his head begin to hurt, that nickname. He turned around to see the Kin, Kon, and Laney. He began floating on his electrical hands as he looked over the trio, but his mind however was questioning itself. She called him that before and it didn't affect him, so why was it affecting him now? He backed up and slowly lowered himself onto Mayor Mellows seat with a sly grin.

"Peaceville is mine, bow to your King!" Cody demanded. The heroic trio refused to yield as they starred down Cody, but he just smiled. He expected this defiance and he would not tolerate it. He snapped his fingers and without warning citizens of Peaceville entered the room with that same lifeless look as Mina. Meaning only one thing.

"They know who rules them... so bow or you will pay the price!" Cody bellowed, Kin and Kon considered bowing at that moment. The citizens that entered the room bowed on one knee to their king. Cody chuckled as Kin and Kon began to drop out of fear. Without warning though Laney pulled them both to their feet.

"No! Core I know your in there fight him! You can do it!" Laney screamed hoping, praying fro a miracle. She closed her eyes waiting for something but sh got something a lot worse. She heard Kin and Kon screaming in pain, her eyes flew open to see Cody with his hands outstretched with a red aura surrounding them. He was holding Kin and Kon in midair choking them.

"Don't hurt them, please, I'll do anything!?" Laney said running up to the desk looking at Cody with sadness clear in her eyes. He winked before squeezing both of his hands gaining another scream from the boys, Laney looked up seeing the pain on their faces. Before she knew it the tears began to fall, she dropped to her knees and bowed her head tears hitting the floor. Cody held them with one hand as he propped himself up with his elbow.

"That's good... not good enough though." Cody said. Laney could barely think as she muttered the only words she could. She didn't want Kin and Kon to get hurt, not because of Corey or Cody. She would rather die then watch her own friends meet that fate.

"I'll do anything you want, just please... let them go." Laney begged, Cody thought about it before using his other hand to lift her to her feet. He lowered the twins and smiled triumphantly, now the only threat to his rule would be taken care of. He inhaled deeply, the scent of fear, desperation, misery, pain, and... love!? Cody suddenly backed away as that emotion flooded his senses, it burned him like acid as he fell out of his chair.

"My powers... no!" Cody said looking at his hands as they began to fizz out. She was causing this and she didn't even know it. Kin and Kon fell on the ground with a loud thud as Cody got back to his feet, not thinking clearly he inhaled again hoping to get negativity but only got more of the positive emotion.

The twins helped Laney to her feet as Cody held his head in pain. Without warning his eyes changed to blue, but they wouldn't stay that way for long. He continued to hold his head in pain fighting for control.

"Lanes!" The twins and Laney stopped and turned around to see Corey's normal blue eyes. She smiled but it quickly faded as he struggled for control.

"Run Lanes, hurry! I can't hold him back much longer!" Corey begged. Laney tried to run to him but the twins grabbed one arm each and began dragging her out. Corey fell to the ground coughing up blood as Cody finally took back over pounding his fist into the ground. That was to close, he nearly lost control. Forget Laney as his queen, she was going to beg for her life when he got his hands on her.

"Get them you idiots, your King demands it!" Cody ordered as Mina ran over and helped him stand. She wiped the blood from his mouth as the now controlled citizens of Peaceville began walking towards Laney and the twins. He looked at Mina and an idea began to form.

***Close Escape Transition***

The twins stumbled outside just at the edge of the road. The citizens getting closer with each step, their doom awaited them. Laney was to weak to stand, seeing Corey again was emotionally exhausting. Kin forced himself to his feet helping Laney walk, Kon helped as well but looked back at the crowd.

"We're not going to make it!" Kin said panicked. Like a miracle a car horn blew and a pink car skidded to a stop in front of them. Kin knew that car anywhere he'd been in it hundreds of times to get to gigs. Pinktastic. Trina rolled down the window and Kin saw a emotion that he'd never seen on Trina before. Bravery.

"Get in we're getting out of here!" Trina ordered, Kin quickly got Laney in the back seat only to see Nick Mallory there as well. He didn't have time to question why he was there he had to get everyone to safety. He jumped in and looked back to pull Kon into the vehicle.

"Hang on!" Trina said as she stomped on the gas taking off at full speed. The citizens stopped in their tracks as Cody came outside and looked in the direction they left in. He was still holding his head with one hand in pain, that little struggle gave him a killer migraine.

"Return to your stations!" Cody ordered, the crowd dispersed. He returned inside rubbing his temples from the pain. He needed a queen to stabilize himself or his own power would eat him alive. But Laney couldn't do it, she had that filthy positive emotion inside her. But who could take her place he wondered as he sat down.

"My lord may I be of service?" Mina asked returning to her masters side. Cody shook his head no trying to shake off the pain. Suddenly his eyes widened and a smile broke on his face. He needed a queen that would freely devote herself to him, he looked over at Mina and remembered how she was on Comet Day. He needed a queen that would rule with an iron fist and she fit the bill perfectly.

"I think we need to talk." He said as he circled his hands retracting the smoke from her system. Suddenly Mina's eyes returned to normal and her expression changed to confused. She remembered what happened and suddenly backed away from Cody but he grabbed her hand holding it softly.

"Don't be afraid... I have a offer you can't refuse." He said. Mina stopped trying to pull away and looked back at him with curiosity. He knew he had her hook, line, and sinker. Now his rule would truly begin and those misfits would never stop him. But Laney had to be taken care of... for good.

()()()()()()()()

Cody's weakness has been revealed and Peaceville has been destroyed. And what could Nick have to do with any of this? Plus what plan does Cody have for Mina? All these questions and more will be answered on the next chapter, for that I need ten reviews. So please tell me your thoughts and I'll get right to it. That's all for tonight and stay awesome!


	6. Unlikely Ally and Tragic News

Trina turned a quick corner into a dead end. Trina honked her horn three times, waited a second and honked again. Without warning the brick wall opened up and Trina drove inside quickly. He wall closed back leaving them all in the dark, they stayed quiet not knowing where they were or where they were going.

"Okay we're here." Trina said just as the car came to a stop. Without warning lights from above came on lighting the entire place. It looked like a underground base, a round table in the center, computer station overlooking the city, a kitchen, and another desk in the corner with several different papers on it.

"Cool." Kin said. "A secret hideout!" Kon added as the duo quickly got out of Trina's car to check everything out. Laney got out as well but decided to find out why Nick was here.

"May I ask why Nick's here?" Laney asked. Nick heard her as he got out of the vehicle, Trina got out to putting her keys in her pocket. Usually Trina would be all over Nick but whatever Cody did to her must have been worse then she thought.

"Nick Mallory thinks kings are uncool, freedom is what Nick loves." Nick explained in his odd third person way. Laney shrugged thinking it made sense. No one likes to be controlled, every king the world has ever had has fallen in some way. It was like life's way of saying, life sucks.

"I found this place while picking up Nick." Trina said catching Laney's attention. She walked up next to her and continued her explanation.

"He's one of the few who've escaped. The whole towns fallen under Cody's control." Trina said sadness apparent in her voice. This whole event changed her dramatically. Abuse can do that to you. Laney felt sorry for Trina, she cared more then let on. Laney respected that, it had to take guts to bottle all that emotion in.

"I'm sorry Trina, I promise we'll save Peaceville. And Corey." Laney whispered the last part to herself as she lowered her head in shame. Trina wrapped Laney in a hug trying to comfort her, Laney was shocked by Trina's sudden gesture. Not really having any other choice she returned Trina's hug.

"What are they doing here!?" A feminine voice asked. Laney and Trina broke their hug, but Lnaey however was furious seeing who called them out. There standing at the entrance was Carrie the leader of Newmans, with her hands on her hips, a scowl plastered on her face.

"Carrie please, they're trying to stop him to." Trina said approaching Carrie. Carrie looked over the band still unsure. She sighed seeing the life in their eyes. Cody wasn't controlling any of them.

"Fine, I thought they might be helping him. They are his band after all." Carrie said crossing her arms. Nick was over at the round table observing the map, Kon was looking at the papers, and Kin was a the computers when he asked.

"Where's your band?" Kin actually sounded worried for the other Newmans. I mean Peaceville has pretty much been taken over by a completely evil warlord with supernatural powers. If that didn't call for a truce then nothing did. Carrie walked over to the round table and sat down.

"It's a pretty long story." Carrie said before beginning her tale.

***Flashback Transition***

_The Newmans had just finished band practice in Carrie's basement and Lenny decided to get everyone some drinks. Carrie sat down her legs dangling over the edge of the stage trying to catch her breathe. She placed her guitar back in it's case just as Lenny brought her a Pepsi, he himself had a Mountain Dew Code Red. Lenny sat next to Carrie as she thanked him and took a quick drink._

"_Great job girls!" Carrie said, Kim and Konnie were putting their things away but said thanks. Carrie took another drink just as she heard a knock on the door. _

"_Come in." She said. The door opened to reveal Mina, Carrie's sister. But her eyes were lifeless and seemed like she was in some kind of trance. Carrie could sense something was wrong as Mina came down the stairs without a single hint of emotion on her face._

"_You okay sis, you seem a little odd?" Carrie asked. Mina answered in a monotone voice without even making eye contact with her sister._

"_My lord now rules over you, swear your allegiance or suffer." Mina said. This caught the attention of the entire Newman band. Lenny hopped off and walked over to Mina pointing a finger at her accusingly._

"_What gives you the right to threaten us like that?" Lenny asked. Without warning a bolt of red lighting struck the area between Mina and Lenny knocking him back. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, Carrie, Kim, and Konnie rushed over to aid him. _

"_My lord." Mina said as she turned and bowed getting down on one knee and lowering her head. Cody hovered down the stairs using his lightning to stay above the ground. He landed in front of Mina and crossed his arms._

"_Status report." Cody said. Mina din't move as she answered her master. "This group like the rest defies your greatness my lord."_

_Cody smirked and cracked his knuckles. He looked over at the Newmans with a pleased expression. Even Corey hated the Newmans but his hate for them was what kept Cody around. So he couldn't destroy them but enslave them, yes, that would be so much better._

"_Corey what's going on!?" Carrie asked panicked. Cody motioned for Mina to rise, she did so rising to her feet. "My name is Cody but to you I'm your King!"_

_Cody without warning shot out a lightning whip from both his hands wrapping them around both Kim and Konnie. He pulled them to himself and threw them against the brick wall behind him. Retracting the whips he engulfed the duo in red smoke taking control of them and their free will._

"_Run!" Carrie said as she grabbed Lenny and ran toward the stairs. Just as she reached the door Cody used his lightning whip to grab her ankle. She struggled to reach the door but Cody was to strong as he continued to pull her toward him. Lenny fell and looked back at Cody endearing the pain of his earlier fall._

"_No please, let me go!?" Carrie begged but Cody began to walk up the stairs getting closer to Carrie by the second. Lenny without warning dove and grabbed onto Cody head blocking his vision. _

"_Go Carrie hurry! I'll hold him off!" Lenny screamed as Cody writhed around trying to get Lenny off. The whip retracted allowing Carrie to open the door and close it quickly. Her back against the door breathing heavily trying to catch her breathe. That's when she heard Lenny blood curdling scream and then a red electrical blade shot through the door only a couple inches from her head. A small trickle of blood oozed down touching her shoulder, she screamed and ran for her life knowing she'd lost Lenny._

***End of Flashback Transition***

"Trina picked me up after that and brought me here." Carrie had begun to cry thinking of Lenny. He gave up his life for her, she never knew he cared so much about her. Laney, Kin, and Kon had no clue what she went through. At least they were all here, one of her closest friends was killed in a flash.

"I'm sorry for your loss Carrie." Kin said. "Yeah, we didn't know." Kon added with sadness apparent in his voice. Carrie wiped away her tears quickly. Laney had her fists clenched so tight they were turning white, she suddenly slammed both her palms on the table.

"I'm going to avenge Lenny!" Laney screamed catching everyone's attention, Carrie was shocked by the announcement. The Newmans and Grojband had been rivals for years.

"We've been rivals I know but we're all still here, she actually lost someone!" Laney added. She hesitated before adding this last part.

"Kin, Cody couldn't take control of me. Is that possibly a way to beat him?" Laney asked. Kin rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Possibly but we need to run some test."

Trina, Nick, Carrie, Kon, and especially Laney agreed to this. Inside her heart began to glow with a chilly blue aura, it was cold but also empowering. Kin prepared the experiment as Laney laid down on the exam table. Kin could only imagine what he could find.

"Does someone have any dna sample of Cody?" He asked hoping he had something else to compare Laney to. Trina reached into her bag and pulled out Corey's orange beanie.

"He told me to burn it the first day he changed." She said as she handed it to Kin. Laney smiled with determination, only one thing was on her mind now. Take Cody out and rescue Corey!

***At City Hall Transition***

"A little more to the left... perfect!" Cody said as his statue outside was being placed by several citizens. He went back inside to check on his queen. He entered the throne room to see Mina sitting down in her throne next to his ordering a small boy to fetch her a drink. He loved the fire in her eyes when she was angered. Given she did ask him to give her more negativity to be more controlling, so he gave her a portion of his powers.

"Enjoying yourself I see?" Cody asked as he sat down as well, he propped himself up on his elbow and admired his new queen. She was wearing a small dark sea colored tank top, worn jeans torn at the knees, black spiked wristbands, black shades, red running shoes with black highlights, and lastly her hair was tied into a ponytail covering her left eye and had a black streak through it.

"Yes my dashing king, I love to watch them squirm." She said watching as the little boy hurried with her root beer. She yanked it away as the boy then bent over in front of her. She propped her feet up with a content sigh, that sigh sent shivers up Cody's spine. This was no love he was incapable of feeling such a thing but what he felt for Mina was lust.

"As do I my beautiful queen." He said as he sat back in his throne watching the citizens of Peaceville continue to redecorate City Hall. He liked the medieval style, and apparently so did his queen. She explained how she would always play make believe as queen ruling over Peaceville, but now her dream came true.

"Now about those little misfits..." Cody said slowly, it was no surprise. They had to be taken care of or their rule would come to an end. Mina knew this as well, she'd never admit it but she always wanted power. Being abused my Trina everyday can make you crave things like that.

"I agree. But what could they do, once your at your full potential you'll be unstoppable?" Mina asked. Cody remembered the effect Laney had on him, Corey nearly took back over. He wasn't going back in that dungeon, not after tasting sweet freedom.

"The girl Laney... she can pull him out." Cody suddenly slams his fist through the arm rest of his throne thinking about being locked away again. What sucked was sadness was a negative emotion so he could feel that. Cody looked at his now bleeding knuckles as a single tear fell and hit them causing a stinging sensation.

"We'll find her I promise." Mina said as she rose from her throne. "I think someone needs to take your mind off things." She motioned for her servant boy to hurry away. He ran like the wind to escape his mistresses wrath. Mina sat in Cody's lap facing him, she rose his face to meet hers. Their eyes locked on to one another, cool blue made fiery red.

"I'm not all negative remember, but I can't hurt you." She said softly. It was true with his energy inside her Mina's positive emotions didn't hurt him, he could feel these emotions for the first time ever. Happiness, excitement, relaxation... and something he never could feel.

"Let me make you feel better." Mina said just before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Cody began t feed off her emotions, he felt all those positive emotions he had never felt before... love. He returned her kiss with as much passion as he could muster growing stronger with every second. She pulled away panting with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm in love." Mina said as she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. He could never say he loved anything, but with Mina he could. He still lusted for her, but for the first time ever he could feel love. That was the only positive emotion he would absorb off her. It was the only one he wanted to feel, he smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I know I am." Was all he said feeling his energy surge back to life after his incident with Laney. But deep inside his mind he felt that one negative emotion Corey was feeling that he hated. Guilt. Corey loved Laney, but Cody loved, wanted, and needed Mina with him. So he pushed that thought away and fell asleep with his queen.

()()()()()()()()

Longest chapter so far. Lenny's fate however rest in your hands, tell me if you want him back or finished. I need ten reviews before updating so tell me your thoughts, I'm curious about how you all feel about Cody and Mina being together. Honestly because I'm thinking about writing a Corey X Mina story after this was is done, so tell me your thoughts, that's all for tonight and stay awesome!


	7. A Plan with Dreams

Let's get one thing straightened out before we continue, Lenny is not dead. I needed a dramatic sad back story for Carrie, and that was the best choice. Lenny will be in this chapter so go on and enjoy.

()()()()()()()()

Kin was running the last test on Laney as the entire group waited for the final results. Carrie was still mourning over Lenny and her enslaved friends. Trina was actually having a normal conversation with her life long crush Nick. Kon was watching the scanners to see if anything went wrong with Laney. That is until...

"Love!?" Kin suddenly screamed out in surprise. Laney's eyes widened hearing that word, great she didn't think this through. But if she had to be embarrassed to save Corey, so be it. Kin turned toward Laney with shock apparent in his eyes.

"Your in love?" Kin asked. Laney couldn't say anything, so she nodded. Kin looked back at the screen with amazement. Two strands of DNA were canceling each other out, one blue, the other red. Laney's DNA had a icy chill around it, while Cody's had a fiery burn.

"Your love is so strong it cancels out Cody's negative energy." Kin explained. Laney sat up on the exam table giving Kin a 'are you serious' type of look. "It's incredible!"

Trina walked up to Laney having a good idea who the girl was in love with. Kin finally put all the pieces together, the smoke not working on Laney, Cody wanting Laney as queen, and the effect she had on him making him weaker. Kin blurted out his discovery without thinking.

"Laney's in love with Corey!" Kin announced causing Laney to blush. Trina smiled and patted Laney on the back trying to reassure her it was okay. Kon overheard accidentally tearing a piece of paper in half. Carrie was to mesmerized by the announcement to really respond in any way.

"I love Core okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" Laney asked still confused, her energy canceled out Cody's. But that doesn't mean she can fight him, she just weakens him when she's around. Kin was happy to explain as he pulled out a picture of her heart. It was surrounded in what looked like a small snowstorm, but it was light and sparkled beautifully.

"You can use that energy like Cody can use his." Kin hesitated before explaining the next part. "But your energy hasn't unleashed itself yet."

Laney thought it over but before she could speak Carrie interrupted. "So we have to trigger her energy somehow?" She asked.

"Precisely!" Kin ran over to his computer quickly typing something in. "Trina, Cody was inside of Corey's mind right?" Trina of course said yes sadly remembering she was the cause of all this destruction.

"Then Corey's in there somewhere, I have a plan but we'll need my dream helmets." Kin said. The room stayed silent, the helmets were outta town at Corey's house. Going there with Cody's hypnotized minions seemed like suicide. But without those helmets Kin's plan would work.

"I'll go." Carrie said shocking everyone. "Me to." Trina added. "Don't leave me outta this! I'm going to." Laney said causing Kin to smile. A trio of girls, he's putting his life in the hands of girls. He didn't have much of a choice but they would need essentials to get there and back safely.

"Get anything you absolutely need and go. Be careful though, there's no telling what Cody's planning." Kin said with worry.

***At the Palace Transition***

The crack of a whip filled the air as Lenny cried out in pain. Mina smiled with satisfaction as another scar left itself on Lenny's back. Lenny was tied to the ceiling by his wrists leaving him dangling there defensless. It was true Cody spared Lenny's life only if he agreed to serve Mina, not having any other choice he agreed. And here he was serving his mistress and being punished... again.

"Learned our lesson yet?" Mina asked looking at Lenny's tired and pain filled face. He had spit in Cody's face after he had mentioned Carrie. That was a huge mistake, Mina was overprotective of Cody so she became quickly angered whenever he was threatened or harmed.

"Yes mistress I learned." Lenny said breathing heavily. This was probably his fourth whipping, he had a bad habit of disobeying Cody whenever he mentioned Carrie. With a sigh of relief Mina summoned stormy gray electricity to her hands and shot the rope letting Lenny down.

"Next time I won't show mercy, understood?" Mina asked as she dismissed her powers, she was still getting used to them. Because if she kept it out to long she would faint, Cody told her to take it easy until her body got used to the change. Her body still hadn't gotten used to it.

"Yes ma'am, I understand." Lenny said forcing himself to his feet and throwing the rope around his wrists down. Mina threw him his shirt and motioned for him to follow. In the throne room Cody awaited his queens return, she should be back any minute. That's when a mind controlled Kim walked up to Cody and bowed. Cody made Kim his army specialist since she was smart and Konnie was a maid, she didn't have much use.

"What is it Commander?" Cody asked getting impatient waiting for his first love. Kim bowed as all do before she spoke like all the citizens of Peaceville.

"Laney, Trina, and Carrie have been spotted nearby. Sources tell me their heading for the Riffin estate." Kim explained in the monotone voice everyone had now. Cody sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance. Those misfits just wouldn't quit, he was growing weary of this interference.

"I'll handle them, return to your post soldier." Cody ordered. Kim bowed again and left. Just as Kim reached the door Lenny and Mina came through. She sat on her throne next to her king as Lenny took his place next to her as her servant. Cody reluctantly stood up and charged his electricity to see how much juice he had in the tank.

"Going somewhere?" Mina asked. Cody cracked his knuckles before turning to face his beloved. "They've been spotted. So I'll be out for a bit."

Lenny's eyes widened, he found them. Meaning he found Carrie, he was about to tackle Cody when Mina grabbed he back of his collar. He froze instantly with fear and pain, he couldn't take another whipping. Lenny calmed down causing Mina to let him go, she patted his head like some dog making him scowl.

"I understand, go have your fun. But please be back soon." Mina said sweetly. Cody gave Mina a quick kiss, until it got intense that is. Lenny motioned he was going to gag, he had to watch this junk and it was worse then the whippings. Cody pulled away leaving a small red spark between them.

"I'll be back soon, keep them in order while I'm gone." He said with a devious smirk. She gave him a small kiss with her own sly smile. "Always."

With that said Cody left the palace to handle the usual nuisance in his plans. Thoughts flooded his mind, he would have to be careful around Laney. Keep his temper in check, and most importantly keep Corey locked away. He emitted the electricity from his hands and began to hover. He couldn't wait to cause havoc, things are to quiet lately. But they made things interesting, just the way he liked it.

***Inside Cody's Mind Transition***

There Corey sat unable to break free of the chains holding him to the stone wall. The same place where Cody was locked up, Corey never imagined that side of him would get out. His friends were afraid of him, he hurt his big sister, and enslaved everyone in Peaceville.

"Why wasn't I strong enough to take control?" Cody wondered. Like on cue his chest began to glow a blueish aura. He then noticed the pink hue that suddenly appeared inside. He put his hand over his heart and closed his eyes listening to his heartbeat. He felt all his stress go away, the negativity disperse with ease.

"Lanes... hurry." He said quietly.

()()()()()()()()

Did you enjoy it, I sure hope so. Because next chapter includes action, and one of Corey's deepest secrets gets revealed. What could it be? Guess you'll have to wait and see. I need ten reviews before continuing so tell me your thoughts, that's all for tonight and stay awesome!


	8. The Trigger

"It reeks down here." Laney said holding her nose as her, Carrie, and Trina continued through the sewers. It was the only place unguarded by Cody's goons. Carrie and Trina were holding their noses as well since they couldn't stand the smell.

"Up ahead, this should be the spot." Carrie said looking at the map Kin had given them. Trina ran over to the ladder and began climbing. Laney and Carrie quickly followed hoping to get out soon, Trina slowly opened the manhole cover and peeked outside.

"It's clear, come on." Trina said as she climbed out. She helped Laney up and they turned around to help Carrie. The trio inhaled the fresh air thankful to escape the sewers. Luckily for them they climbed out right in front of the Riffin house. Laney was the first to walk in, everything looked the same as when she left that day everything changed.

"The suns setting we need to hurry." Carrie pointed out as she entered the house. Trina came in as well and once again was reminded she was the cause of all this. The destruction, misery, enslavement, all because she wanted to ruin Grojband. She got what she wanted, but she was paying for it as well.

"The helmets are in my room, that's where I hid them after letting Cody out." Trina said as she continued toward the stairs. Laney and Carrie followed closely behind to get the helmets and get out of there. Trina slowly opened the door to her room and Carrie and Laney saw first hand the destruction.

Bed was torn in half, wall paper was ripped to shreds, furniture overturned or crushed, and the most shocking part. Her diary was laying on the floor with all the pages torn out. Laney bent over and picked up, she knew why he came in here. He didn't want them getting lyrics.

"I found it." Carrie cried as she pulled the helmet out of Trina torn mattress. Trina looked around and found the other one behind her dresser that had been ripped in half. Laney tucked the diary away inside her backpack that Kin gave her before they left.

"Wait did you hear that?" Trina asked in a hushed whisper. Laney and Carrie grew quiet and heard the footsteps downstairs. Laney cracked the door and peeked out. She didn't see anything at first so it must be safe, just before she spoke she heard him.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Cody sang in a devious tone. Laney, Carrie, and Trina froze in fear. They had to hide. Trina backed up a step and accidentally stepped on the shattered lamp. Cody suddenly looked up the stairs just as Laney closed the door.

"Hide." Laney commanded. Trina hide inside her mattress quickly. Carrie and Laney dove into Trina's closet and closed the door just as Cody kicked the room door open. They were beyond terrified, if Cody found them it was all over. Cody knew for a fact that Carrie was here somewhere.

"I know you three are here, come on out and I may spare your lives." Cody said looking around the room. Kin had told the girls what to do whenever Cody was around. Try not to feel anything, let your emotions go blank. Laney took a deep e and felt herself calm down. Carrie did the same, as did Trina.

"Have it your way." Cody said as he inhaled deeply hoping to pick them up but to his surprise he got nothing. He was disappointed but felt his anger boil over. They must have gotten away at the last second.

"I'll catch them eventually." Cody said as he went for the door. The girls took a silent e of relief. But Cody stopped at the door and had a idea that might work. He turned back around and smiled deviously.

"Guess I'll take my frustration out on that useless excuse for space Lenny." Cody said. Suddenly he heard a gasp nearby and knew he'd found one of them. He inhaled and caught the scent of shock and fear. He looked over at the closet and sparked his hands. "Gotcha!"

Cody blasted out his electricity just as Laney and Carrie dove out of the closet barely avoiding the blast. Now the closet had been obliterated. Cody cracked his knuckles and smiled as he looked at the two girls. But the question still remained, where was Trina? He formed his hand into a whip and shot it out wrapping it around Carrie's ankle.

"Tsk tsk, emotions can be so troublesome can't they?" Cody mocked as he pulled Carrie over to him with one jerk and grabbed her throat. Carrie struggled for air as Cody's grip tightened.

"Let her go!" Laney yelled as Carrie's face began to turn blue without air. Cody was laughing and squeezed tighter when Trina suddenly jumped on him from behind wrapping her arms around his neck. He dropped Carrie as he thrashed around trying to throw Trina off.

"Get off!" Cody cried thrashing around, Laney ran over and helped Carrie to her feet just as Cody threw Trina to the ground. He kicked Trina in the gut making her fall to her knees, with ease Cody grabbed Trina throat and threw her at Laney and Carrie just before they could escape out the window.

"We're going to die!" Trina screamed hugging Carrie and Laney in fear. Cody approached them slowly, the sparks on his hands increasing with every step. Laney closed her eyes and hugged Trina back preparing for the end. Carrie did the same hoping this was going to be quick.

"Say good bye misfits!" Cody bellowed.

"_Don't give up Lanes!" _

Laney heard Corey's voice in her head, without warning she jumped to her feet and slammed both her palms to the ground. Suddenly a blast of icy wind rammed into Cody sending him through the walls of the Riffin house and outside where he landed with a loud thud. Laney looked at her hands amazed by her own actions, her hand sparkled with a chilly blue aura.

"Come on Laney we got to go!" Carrie called. "Totally, we don't want to be here when he comes back!" Trina added.

Laney looked back at the holes Cody made when she blasted him before turning and following the girls out the window. She could never do that before so why now? It happened as soon as she heard Corey's voice... is he her trigger?

***Painful Transition***

Outside the Riffin house Cody forced himself to his feet feeling the intense pain in his torso. That blast was like a hurricane, and he could feel his entire body chilling over as it made contact. How could she possibly do something like that!? He slammed his fist to the ground out of pure rage.

"She'll pay for this, and then no one will stop me." He said as he began the trip home still feeling the chill over his body. He couldn't help but worry if she could beat him. But he brushed off the thought and quickened his pace.

***Super Hideout Transition***

"She did what!?" Kin asked in shock as Carrie and Trina explained the ice from Laney's hands. Kin was listening carefully and was overjoyed they had gotten out alive. Plus they managed to grab both helmets, he could make the attachments for the them and finally they could beat Cody.

"So something caused a trigger to that positivity." Kin pointed out. Laney was sitting on a chair behind Kin remembering Corey's voice in her head. And the words he told her, don't give up.

"I heard Corey's voice." She muttered barely above a whisper. Kin and the everyone else looked back at her. "What?" He asked.

Laney turned toward the group with a sad expression. "I heard Corey's voice, that's what triggered it. He told me not to give up and boom blizzard city."

Kin scratched his chin and typed quickly into his computer. He put in a test and his eyes widened in success. "That it! Corey's positivity is your trigger!"

"I don't get it." Kon said trying to understand the conversation. Kin typed more on the huge computer and explained. "Whenever Laney get's around the purely positive Corey, she taps into that power and uses it."

Kin pulled out one of the dream helmets and opened the top of it. He started pulling and twisting wires quickly. Laney understood what he meant, the closer she got to Corey the stronger she became. Doesn't sound to hard, but getting Cody to be still might be a different story.

"Everyone huddle up, it's time to make our last stand." Kin said. Nick, Trina, Carrie, Kon, and Laney huddled around Kin and listened closely as he explained the plan. This was very vital because if this plan doesn't work... it was the end for them all.

***Recharging Transition***

Cody opened the door to his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed in deep thought. He shrugged off his jacket and shirt and threw them to the floor. He didn't understand, all the power he had yet he was being bested by a girl. This can't be happening is what he wanted to believe, but he knew it was true. He would just have to take care of her for good.

"You okay?" Cody looked up to see Mina standing in the doorway wearing her dark blue nightgown. He grabbed it for her soon after she became his queen. You can imagine being alone and someone finally showing you affection, it changes you.

"She's getting stronger... I don't want to be locked up again." He said lowering his face to his hands. He hated that place, being isolated for years. Cody wanted the taste of freedom and he'd had it, he just didn't want to let it go. Mina closed the door and locked it before she approached. She lifted Cody's face so their eyes could meet, she could see the sadness and loneliness in Cody's eyes.

"You won't be locked up, I promise." She said as she sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You'll always have me." She whispered looking at him lovingly, he smiled feeling her emotions flood his senses. On instinct his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her toward him.

"Just let your queen work her magic." Was all Mina said before crashing her lips to his once more. He gripped tighter and returned her kiss with every inch of passion he had. Mina tangled her hands in his hair trying to pull him closer as their aura surrounded their bodies. Gray for Mina and red for Cody. As Cody fell back bringing Mina down with him gray and red electricity sparked from both of them.

Cody broke their kiss as their sparks increased. "I needed that." Mina laid down and rested her head on his bare chest. Mina could get a little hasty sometimes but he liked it that way, he could always control her urges though.

"I needed that." Cody said panting for e, whenever they kissed like that he was always out of breath. And boy did he love it. Mina let out a lovestruck sigh hugging him tighter.

"I love you." She said as he saw it on the floor torn to shreds along with his white t-shirt. He didn't answer just held her around the waist protectively as she fell asleep in his arms. He hated to admit it but she was his one true weakness. And he didn't care one bit, to Cody... Mina was worth the world.

()()()()()()()()

Things are getting intense, and has Cody finally met his match? Can Peaceville and Corey be saved? And will Carrie ever see Lenny again? All these questions and more answered next time. This time I want fifteen reviews before continuing, so share your thoughts and I'll get right on it.


	9. Laney's Full Potential

It was morning, and the citizens of Peaceville continued to work and serve their new king and queen. So there Cody sat in his throne watching the citizens work on a statue of his queen. It was nearly complete just had to get the bottom sculpted. Mina sat next to him using Lenny as a foot rest once more.

"Today's been quiet hasn't it?" Mina asked noticing the odd peace and quiet. No drama, nothing chaotic has happened today. Cody had noticed as well and he was already paying for it, without chaos or discord he grew weak.

"I know, maybe I should try and take over the rest of the world." He suggested, Cody Riffin king of the world. Had a nice ring to it. Before Mina could answer Kim walked into the room wearing a camo outfit, Konnie followed close behind with Cody's chocolate milkshake.

"This better be good commander." Mina warned as Kim saluted her superiors. "It is your highness, Ms. Penn is outside offering to surrender."

Cody nearly spit up his milkshake when he heard those words. When did Laney ever give up!? Mina noticed his shocked reaction and she couldn't blame him. Something wasn't right here.

"Ms. Penn has brought a members of the resistance captive to prove her allegiance." Kim explained. Cody and Mina exchanged looks unsure of what to do. They could have her destroyed or this could be a real surrender. With a long sigh Cody made his decision.

"Let her in, let's see what she's offering." Cody ordered, Mina sat back in her throne her hands sparking a little. She didn't like Laney being anywhere around her Cody, she could put him away for good. She couldn't let that happen. And there was a little bit of jealousy involved.

"Yes my lord." Kim said with a salute before blowing the whistle around her neck. The throne room doors opened revealing Laney being escorted in by four guards. Behind her was Carrie handcuffed, behind her was Trina, and behind her was Nick. All handcuffed with no possible way of escape.

"Carrie!?" Lenny said but before he could get up Mina kicked him making him stay down. Carrie had to resist the urge the run over and help him. Cody couldn't help but smile, he had his sister back. Oh he loved to hear her scream and beg for mercy, she deserved everything she had coming to her.

"Cody." Laney said locking eyes with him. He glared back with a devious smirk. "Laney. I see you brought company."

Laney looked back at the three before turning her gaze back to Cody. "Yes, their proof I've given up." She explained, Cody looked at the three and they looked scared enough. Well except Nick, he didn't look like he really felt anything. He couldn't be sure but he could sense his queens jealousy spark with every passing second Laney was in the room.

***Sneaky Transition***

Kin and Kon however were above the throne room crawling through the vents. Luckily they were just large enough to fit Kon's size. Kin had the dream helmet strapped to his back so he could surprise and forcefully strap the helmet onto Cody. The plan was for Laney to go inside Cody's mind and free Corey.

"Are we there yet?" Kon asked getting impatient. Kin was about to answer when he noticed a light up ahead. "Almost, follow that light."

They crawled on until they reached an opening below right above Cody. He looked to be thinking about something deeply while talking to Mina. Laney must have made it in already, perfect, now he just had to wait for the signal.

***Heroic Surprise Transition***

"I just don't trust her Cody." Mina whispered. Cody didn't answer as he was still in deep thought, here stood his only possible threat. While on the other hand he could enslave her like the rest of Peaceville, so many possibilities. Laney smiled as she noticed Kin's shadow in the vent's opening. Time to out the plan into motion.

"Are you really listening to this scared little girl?" Laney asked sarcastically referring to Mina. Mina leaned forward in her throne as her hands beginning to spark. "Excuse me!? She questioned as her anger began to boil.

Laney smiled deviously as she continued to try and anger Mina. "I'm just saying, you were some worthless lackey with absolutely no life." Before Laney could continue a bolt of red lightning struck the ground in front of her ripping it apart.

"Enough!" Cody bellowed with rage, Laney never expected Cody to be so... protective. She felt a smile form on her face, she may be able to use this to her advantage. He suddenly glared at something behind her and pointed toward Trina.

"Bring Trina forward." Cody ordered. Laney without much of a choice unhooked Trina and shoved her forward toward both of them. Mina's hands were still bursting with gray electricity. After she got these powers. She had grown a bit of a temper that was easily provoked into coming out.

"Mina I thought we were friends." Trina said in a whimper. Mina laughed and stood from her throne to approach Trina. Cody sighed and just let Mina do her thing. She had to let the anger out on someone and who better then his annoying sister? Besides he would for sure enjoy the show.

"Friends? That's what you call me being your servant? I could never stand you, now I finally get my payback." Mina hands began to burst with electricity showing the true extent of her anger.. Trina backed up but Mina quickly grabbed her throat and lifted her up choking the life out of her.

"I'll make you suffer like you made me suffer!" Mina screamed as she threw Trina to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Mina grabbed Trina's hair and forced her to her feet before ramming her free fist into Trina's gut. Mina lifted Trina by her hair, dangling unmoving but conscious. With a sadistic smile Mina began shocking Trina relentlessly, Trina writhed in pain screaming her head off as the others were forced to watch.

"Dethroned!" Laney screamed catching both of them off guard. Mina stopped shocking Trina just in time to see Kin and Kon fall from the vent and land on Cody. Kin quickly slammed the helmet on Cody's head as he began to thrash around trying to throw them off.

"Get off!" Cody screamed trying to pry Kin off him. Laney quickly charged Mina but ended up running into a choke hold. Mina lifted Laney up just as Trina came up from behind and grabbed Mina's hair, throwing her to the floor.

"Go, I'll handle her!" Trina commanded Laney. Laney watched as Mina forced herself to her feet and her and Trina locked eyes. She could see the sparks flying between these two, this was bound to happen at some point. But she was actually cheering for Trina to win this fight.

"Laney hurry!" Kin yelled desperately. Laney turned around and ran toward Cody so she could get in range of the helmets new wireless transmission. Laney quickly slammed the helmet on her head and switched it on. Kin finally strapped the helmet on Cody's head and flipped the switch turning it on.

"Here I come Core!" Laney screamed as Cody yelled 'no'. Without warning she blacked out as she entered the demented mind of Cody.

***Nightmarish Mind Transition***

Laney woke up in a worn down abandoned ruin, she pushed herself to her feet from the sandy stone floor. She noticed a hole to her left down the hallway and noticed she was in a vast desert. No life or structures in sight, this had to be where Corey was being held. She followed the hallway that seemed like it was endless.

"Corey!" She called but got no answer. She continued down the endless halls noticing each door of Corey's memory and mind torn down and shattered. Corey's mind looked like a ghost down, void of anything fun or happy. She reached the end of the hall where a huge double door stood, it had several holes in it and looked like it'd fall any second.

"Corey." She called again but still no answer. She pushed the door only for it to fall to dust, it was the same prison Cody was kept in. Except now there was some kind of huge hole in the middle, emitting a eerie red light. She walked over to the hole and looked down to see Corey unconscious on the ground.

"Corey!?" Laney called once more but Corey made no move. Laney took a risk and jumped, she focused and a cool breeze flowed through her palms letting her hover down gently. She ran over to Corey only to see all the cuts and bruises that covered his body.

"Lanes... you came..." Corey breathed out unable to move. Laney sat cross legged and placed his head in her lap to care for him. He was weak, his breathing was heavy, and he was burning up. He wouldn't last much longer like this.

"I couldn't leave you Core." Laney said holding him close. Weakly he raised one hand and grabbed hers holding it. She could feel his positivity withering away, the longer Cody stayed in control the weaker Corey became. She squeezed his hand back reassuring him.

"I... I can't... move... so weak." Corey forced the words from his mouth with every breathe. Laney was starting to cry as she felt Corey growing weaker and weaker. His heart beat slowing with every second.

"I brought you something." She said over her tears and sobs. She reached into her backpack and pulled out Corey's guitar, the only thing Cody hadn't destroyed. She placed it in his free hand, he gripped it as tight as he could. Laney let his hand fall and watched as it landed on his signature instrument. Corey strummed his guitar and Laney watched in amazement as his body was suddenly surrounded in a blue aura.

"That's it Core, keep playing. Trust me." Laney said with a smile wiping her tears away quickly. Corey began playing a soft melody and Laney held him tihgt as she let the words and her feelings run wild. The blue aura of positivity giving the lyrics she needed to free him.

Link to music - watch?v=3ZNI3shEaio

_Laney: "I need your love. I need your time. When everything's wrong, you make it right. I feel so high. I come alive. I need to be free with you tonight, I need your love. I need your love."_

The negative red energy around them began to change to a chilly blue as Laney sang along with Corey's melody. Corey's aura grew stronger causing him to be able to sit up and lock eyes with Laney. She smiled seeing he was okay, both of them nodded and continued the song with determination.

_Laney: "I take a deep breath every time I pass your door. I know you're there but I can't see you anymore. And that's the reason, you're in the dark. I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart, and I feel so helpless here. Watch my eyes are filled with fear. Tell me do you feel the same? Hold me in your arms again. I need your love. I need your time. When everything's wrong, you make it right. I feel so high. I come alive. I need to be free with you tonight, I need your love. I need your love."_

Corey was now standing as his cuts and bruises began to heal at inhuman speeds. The hole was now dancing with their combined positivity, slowly eliminating the negativity that had infected this area. Corey suddenly got back to back with Laney as she continued the song.

_Laney: "Now I'm dreaming, will I ever find you now? I walk in circles but I'll never figure out, what I mean to you. Do I belong? I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong. And I feel so helpless here, watch my eyes are filled with fear. Tell me do you feel the same? Hold me in your arms again. I need your love. I need your time. When everything's wrong, you make it right. I feel so high. I come alive. I need to be free with you tonight, I need your love. I need your love."_

Corey turned Laney around causing them to be face to face. He played faster increasing the rate the negativity faded away. Without warning ice hearts emerged from the ground below shining with their affections. Laney found her voice and continued her eyes never leaving his.

_Laney: "All the years, all the times. You were never been to blame. And now my eyes are open. And now my heart is closing. And all the tears, all the lies, all the waste. I've been trying to make it change and now my eyes are open. I need your love. I need your time. When everything's wrong, you make it right. I feel so high. I come alive. I need to be freeeeeeeeeeeee."_

()()()()()()()()

Corey and Laney locked eyes as the hearts exploded fixing every door to Corey's memory and emotions. Corey dropped his guitar and cupped Laney's cheek with a heart warming smile. Laney placed her hand over his and closed her eyes.

"I need you to Lanes." Corey said as he brought her lips to his. On contact an eruption of possitivity flooded Corey's mind. Laney returned his kiss with every bit of passion she could possibly muster up causing another explosion of positivity through Corey's mind.

***Cody's in Trouble Transition***

Cody scremaed as he finally threw the helmet off his head, he held his head in intense pain. It felt like fireworks went off inside his mind, Laney threw her helmet off as well but her eyes were glowing a bright blue. Cody fell from his throne and on his knees as Laney began to hover above the floor.

"She's at her full potential!" Kin proclaimed after jumping off the throne. "Go get em' Laney!" Kon added to his brothers statement.

Spiritually Corey hovered back to back with Laney, she was the only one who could see him. Cody still had control of his body but she freed Corey's soul and now it was time to finish this.

_"We can do this Lanes, I believe in you." Corey said._

Corey entered Laney's body to finish the transformation, her entire body turned blue and her eyes burned even brighter with her energy. Six blue vines emerged from her back emitting the same energy. She pointed at Cody and gave him a thumbs down before crossing her arms with a glare.

"Fine let's get it on!" Cody screamed as he summoned his energy to his hands, because now he was livid. Laney rushed toward him still hovering above the floor. Cody ran full speed toward her yelling the entire time. Kin, Kon, Trina, Mina, Carrie, Lenny, and Nick watched as they collided.

()()()()()()()()

Don't you just love cliffhangers, the final fight is here. Laney's at full strength but is it enough to put Cody back where he belongs? Review, tell me your thoughts and I'll get right to work on the next chapter. Stay awesome folks.


	10. Things Only Get Worse

I know a lot of you hated the earlier cliffhanger and where I left off. But I have an important announcement. I'm proud to say that Corey Unleashed as the most reviews of any other Grojband story on fanfiction! I finally made my mark and it's all thanks to you all! So a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed! Now without further ado, please go on and enjoy.

()()()()()()()()

Kin's P.O.V.

The collision sent a shock wave through the entire town, I can barely hold my footing. I can't believe this was what Corey had locked away, this monster. He's worse then Trina could ever be. I watch as Laney and Cody skid backwards away from each other, Cody looks furious but somethings wrong. He looks like he struggling with himself, like he's trying to hold something back.

"I hope she can beat him." Trina says watching the two stare each other down. Carrie grabbed Lenny and he looks beaten up but he'll live.

"She's got to beat him... she's our only hope." Carrie points out while she supports Lenny so he can stand. My brother is watching in awe as both their aura's glow with unimaginable power. Wait aren't we forgetting something?

"She won't survive." I hear as I turn around to see Mina looking seriously ticked off. Great... just what we needed. "And neither will you all."

She charged her electricity into her hands causing us to back up. I had this planned out, so I packed a special invention in my backpack just in case. I'll let you in on a little secret, during my research I also found out that Cody locked away Trina's anger.

"Trina catch!" I say pulling the mechanical gloves out of my backpack and throwing them to her. They were silver and two times larger then her hands. Plus red highlights where her palm and fingertips will be. Those gloves will let that anger loose.

"Put them on quick!" I call out. Trina does as I say and her eyes are instantly lit aflame. "Everyone hit the deck!" I command as I turn and run to get to a clear area. I didn't want to be anywhere near these two when they clashed. Kon, Carrie, Lenny, and Nick followed be behind a piece of rumble.

"Stand down Mina!" Trina ordered with venom in her voice. I knew I was going to regret this but it was either make Trina mad or Mina killed us all. And I value life.

"The days you order me around are over! Now you bow to me!" Mina bellowed glaring at Trina who returned it. I could only watch as the former friends charged each other and collided with several punches and kicks. One things for sure though, this was going to get ugly.

***Normal P.O.V. Transition***

Cody stands back to his feet before bursting into a full blown charge, he came this far so there was no way he was going back. Laney raised one hand up in a stop position, just as Cody dove to attack he began to hover in midair. He had no control of his body as the four blue orbs slowly circled him. Laney spun her hand in circles making Cody spin at inhuman speeds before slamming him to the ground. The impact created a small crater, without warning Cody leaped from the crater grabbing onto Laney hair.

"I won't lose to you!" He bellowed as he formed his lightning into a claw. He raked it across Laney's face before kicking her in the stomach and then swung both his arms sideways to send her flying. Just before Laney hit he ground she continued to hover, she felt the small amount of blood trickle from her right cheek from where he caught her.

"_Don't worry Lanes. He got lucky." Corey said to her reassuring her._

In this form she couldn't speak, but she was thankful when Corey's energy healed her cut in a flash. Cody charged both his hands creating two huge fists. Laney extended one arm giving Cody a 'bring it on' hand sign. Cody jumped and slammed both fists to the ground causing the floor to form a wave rushing toward her. Laney without much effort used her vines to form a shield in front of her. When the wave passed it had a huge hole through it and Laney remained unscathed.

"How could you possibly?" Cody question but didn't finish as Laney appeared in front of him and spun smacking Cody with all six of her vines.

As the last one hit him she followed up sweeping him and then forming a small ice orb in her hand and slamming it into his chest. He went back only six feet before rushing in and punching her. Cody continued to beat Laney like a dog making her back up with each mind blowing punch.

"Is this all you got you worthless girl!?" Cody asked as he jumped to slam her to the ground.

Laney's vines however grabbed him and slammed him behind her. Laney turned around quickly to charge into Cody sending both of them crashing through stone walls. As they reached outside Laney grabbed Cody and threw him into a nearby car making it's alarm go off. Without warning Cody picked the car up and threw it at her with surprising strength, Laney just barely avoided the car but not Cody as he jumped onto her back wrapping his arms around her neck.

"This'll be a real shocker." He said with a smirk before letting his electricity flow from his body shockingthe living daylights out of Laney.

He didn't stop, just clung on and continued to shock her repeatedly. Laney for the first time since changing fell to ground on her knees trying to stand up. Cody let loose another burst causing her to fall on her hands and knees. He was so close, Laney was about to lose consciousness when a figure slammed into him knocking him off her.

***Trina vs Mina Transition***

Trina punched Mina in the stomach and followed with a powerful uppercut. Mina grabbed Trina's hair and threw her to the floor just as she formed a huge sword with her left hand. As Mina drove the sword down to impale Trina she dodge rolled out of the way before tackling her to the floor. Trina unloaded with punch after punch having Mina pinned down, she could feel the power of these gloves fueling her anger and strength.

"Get off!" Mina cried as she kicked Trina off finally. Mina jumped to her feet and blasted Trina with electricity shocking her senseless. With surprising ease Trina deflected the shock with her gloves and marched toward Mina slowly, Mina seeing this powered up the blast. Trina skidded back a little but continued to march on.

"I've always... considered you... my... best friend... Mina." Trina said losing her breathe trying to get closer to Mina. Mina powered up the blast but Trina kept on marching toward her, sparks were flying everywhere now. Trina negativity was beat with positivity so she knew how to win. By admitting the truth.

"I'd be lost... without you... Mina your... like a... sister to me... and." Trina paused not wanting to admit this last part. She never told anyone but at this point she didn't have a choice. Just five feet separated them now as Mina let everything she had go into the attack. But Trina pushed on.

"I always thought... you deserved... more then... me... I always knew... you were... better than me!" Those last words made Mina lose focus as memories of everything Trina put her through. Everything was for popularity, Mina went through a nightmare just to fit it when she never had to.

Without warning Trina tackled Mina charging toward a stone wall. Trina braced herself for impact as they crashed through the wall. Trina upon hitting the ground rolled once and threw Mina as far as she could. That's when she noticed she threw Mina right into Cody sending them both crashing into a nearby building. She saw Laney struggling and ran over to help her up.

"You can't give up! Come on." Trina said helping Laney finally stand on her feet. Laney looked at Trina and their eyes locked, Trina gasped seeing her brothers eyes in there. Her true brothers eyes, the caring, annoying, guitar playing brother she always knew.

"Corey?" Trina couldn't help but speak his name. Laney nodded confirming that Corey was indeed inside her fueling her powers. Trina grew a determined expression and looked back at Cody and Mina as they got their senses back.

"You know Corey, I could never stand you? I still can't stand you." Trina sighed and looked at Laney knowing Corey was in there and could hear her every word. She knew deep down she'd never say this again to him, but this was a special exception.

"But we're family whether I like it or not, and families stick together." Trina clenched her fists and looked back toward the chaotic duo. Corey inside Laney nodded and was near tears, he'd never seen Trina so protective or determined about anything. Laney could feel Corey's happiness spark energizing her beyond belief.

"Let's finish this little bro!" Trina proclaimed with a smile getting into a fighting position. Laney began to hover above the floor with her arms crossed once more. Corey's happiness healed her injuries and gave her a major power boost, Cody didn't stand a chance... or did he?

Cody pushed himself to his feet glaring at Trina and Laney with pure rage. He couldn't control what was inside him any longer, he was about to become something else. A true monster.

"I can't... control it... anymore!" Cody bellowed causing Mina to back up, without warning her negative energy retreated from her body and seeped into his. Cody roared like an animal his arms outstretched as his body began to change. Laney and Trina could only watch in pure terror.

***On the Roof Transition***

Kin knew for a fact what was happening. While Corey and Cody still shared the same body they balanced each other out. But when separated their emotions ran wild and changed them. Like Corey by himself with Cody transformed Laney into a being of pure positive energy. While Cody on the other hand.

"What's happening Kin?" Kon asked watching the horrific scene. Carrie and Lenny never heard anyone roar or scream like Cody was right now.

"Has he lost his mind?" Carrie asked. Kin shook his head as Cody's appearance finally began to change. His muscles grew twice their size, not freakishly but buff. His skin attained a light purple color to it, his finger began to grow into black claws. Cody roared again trying to fight the change.

"Without Corey inside his mind to balance him out, Cody's losing control to his negativity." Kin said as Cody screamed again. This time his eyes turned pure black, no pupils just lifeless black orbs. His hair became spiked and turned snow white. The claws grew longer as his feet tore through his shoes. His canines began to grow and his teeth became sharpened like daggers. He was becoming a true monster.

"Laney can stop him right?" Lenny asked. "She can stop him right Kin?" Carrie added with urgency becoming scared and terrified by Cody's new appearance. Kin shook his head and sighed, he wasn't going to lie. So he told them the only thing he could, the truth.

"Odds are... Cody's going to win." Kin said gaining a gasp from the group. Laney had a huge chance to win when Cody was in his normal form but like this. Her chances were grimly slim.

***We're All In Trouble***

"Cody?" Mina said shyly losing her attitude when he drained her. He looked back at her baring his fangs but didn't growl or attack. Instead he turned back toward Laney and Trina with killer intent. Cody outstretched his arms and howled like a wolf, the howl sent shivers up their spines. As he stopped howling he chuckled darkly.

"How sweet... fresh meat." Cody said in a demented tone sending another shiver of fear through Laney and Trina. Laney stood her ground and seeing this so did Trina. Cody rubbed his new claws together creating a metallic noise that hurt their ears.

"You can't beat us Cody!" Trina screamed. Cody just growled/roared at her causing Trina to take a step back. He chuckled in that demonic tone and slammed his claws to the ground creating a good sized three foot wide crater. He emitted dark purple lightning to his claws and glared at the positive duo.

"We'll just see misfits! We'll just see!" Cody said as he dropped to all fours getting into a fighting position, this was the moment where the fate of Peaceville and the world would be decided.

()()()()()()()()

Cody's finally lost his mind and is at full power. Can Laney and Trina stop him or will they be his first victims? Oh and if the link of the last chapter didn't work, the song is I Need Your Love by Ellie Goulding. Guess you'll have to wait till next time.

Again thanks for making this my best story ever and helping me make my mark on fanfiction history. Please tell me your thoughts and review to keep this story at the top? That's all for tonight and stay awesome!


	11. Victory at Last

Cody charged on all fours like some animal heading for Trina and Laney, he pounced and vanished in thin air. Laney and Trina were caught off guard when suddenly Cody appeared in front of Laney tackling her to the ground. Cody rolled once and threw Laney across the street as he leaped back to his feet.

"How did he?" Trina couldn't finish her sentence as Cody pounced her and started clawing at Trina's face and anything he could get his hands on. She screamed in pain trying her best to block his attacks but he was unbelievably fast. Cody without warning grabbed Trina by her shoulders and back flipped with her, throwing Trina toward Laney. Cody landed on all fours growling.

"_Lanes are you okay!?" Corey asked from within._

Laney shook her head using her vines to catch Trina before she smacked the wall. Trina looked down at Laney thankful for the save. Corey through Laney's eyes could see the scratches Cody left on Trina's face. Laney lowered Trina to the floor as they both starred in horror at Cody's newly found speed.

"There's got to be some way to keep him still." Trina said thinking of any possible way to land an attack on Cody's new animal like form. Trina being a secret math genius could calculate Cody's speed in her head and formulate a plan.

"Hold him off, I need time to think." Trina said. Laney nodded and began to hover above the floor once more. Cody roared just as Laney flew toward him. Just as Laney was about to make impact Cody bent backwards just barely avoiding collision. With unnatural speed he turned around grabbed Laney vines as she flew over him and slammed her overhead into the concrete.

Laney used her vines to block Cody as he jumped down on her trying to slash wildly again. She didn't expect him to bite one of the vines and literally pull Laney from the ground. Losing her focus Cody formed a orb of dark purple and black energy into his right palm and slammed it into Laney's chest. Spirals of purple and black wind emitted from impact before Cody pushed with full force sending Laney flying toward the wall.

"Is that all you can do?" Cody questioned as Laney crashed through the wall behind Trina. Trina couldn't explain that speed until she watched his movements closely.

"It's like he knows what she's going to do... that's it." Trina finally made her breakthrough. Cody stood on his real feet to crack his knuckles thinking Trina was running away as she jumped through the hole he just made. Laney was just getting back to her feet as Trina reached her. Laney once again began to hover meaning she wasn't totally beaten yet. But Trina found a way to beat him, she quickly ran behind Laney to begin her plan.

"Use two of your vines to strap me to your back." Trina commanded. Laney looked back at Trina unsure of what she was getting at. But she saw the trust and determination in Trina eyes and nodded. Two of Laney's vines wrapped themselves around Trina waist and pulled her tight so that they were back to back.

"Okay listen closely." Trina said as she began to explain the method to beating Cody.

***Dark Transition***

Cody could feel his power increasing but he couldn't control it. It's like it had a mind of it's own, he didn't want this. He was watching what his own body was doing, like a movie. He had little control of his body, which made him worry about the only person that mattered to him. However it felt good to let his emotions run rampant, so he just sat back and let himself go wild finally giving into the darkness within.

"Face me cowards!" Cody bellowed. In response Laney hovered out of the hole glaring at him. Cody chuckled licking his lips ready to taste sweet sweet victory. Laney motioned for him to bring it on with her hand causing his anger to boil.

"Say your prayers!" Cody screamed as he dropped to all fours and charged. Laney waited as he vanished again, a smile formed on her lips. Just as Cody appeared Laney went to grab him but he dove over her head. Just what she wanted him to do.

"Surprise!" Trina said as the vines holding her like a spring shot her upward hitting Cody with a powerful uppercut. The impact sent Cody to the front of Laney where she blasted him with a blizzard from her palms. The impact sent Cody to the ground but he jumped to his feet and charged again.

"Ready bro?" Trina asked with a devious tone. Laney nodded as she charged Cody. Cody leaped to crash into her but Laney bent forward sending Trina into him. Trina with a smile grabbed Cody as she retracted back to Laney, Laney with ease twirled using Trina to throw Cody to the ground below. Trina gave Laney a thumbs up as she returned to the safe place on Laney's back.

Just as Cody began to stand two of Laney's vines wrapped around his ankles and began to spin him around wildly. Cody attempted to shake free but the force was to much. Trina smiled as she jumped and Laney began spinning her in the opposite direction. Trina wound back her fist and sent it forward catching Cody's right in the face. Every time they passed each other Trina would throw a punch always making a hit. After about eighty nine punches Laney stopped spinning and released Cody allowing him to attempt getting his senses back.

"One last time." Trina replied with a smirk as she retracted back to safety. Laney without warning spun around once before slamming her palms to the ground causing a wave of snow to rush toward Cody like a train. Trina without warning jumped over Laney's shoulders and slammed the ground adding to the speed the wave was going.

"How dare you!?" Cody screamed but was shocked to see a wave of snow rolling toward him. He slammed his fist to the ground creating a a crater to grab onto as the snow slammed into him. He endured the onslaught until Trina appeared and punched him in the face making him lose his grip. With the snow's added force Trina's punch knocked a tooth out, as the rest of the attack took him.

"Bye." Trina said mocking him as he made impact with a mini van. Cody clawed out of the snow glaring at the duo just as Trina returned to Laney's back. Their attacks were sync, Laney used Trina as a living weapon to catch him off guard. Cody suddenly roared as the dark purple electricity circled his body. With more energy released Cody grew in size, roughly five foot taller making him look like a giant. He now stood seven foot taller than Laney.

"I will destroy you all!" Cody bellowed in a deep almost demonic tone as he ran toward the duo on two feet. Laney charged ready to use another combo attack. Suddenly Cody leaped and brought his fist down toward them, Trina climbed over Laney's shoulders and formed an "x" with her arms blocking the deadly collision. Corey watched in horror along with Laney as Trina gave it her all to block the attack.

"Now!" Trina said. Laney still tethered to Trina flew behind the new enlarged Cody and blasted his back with a chilly hurricane. Cody flinched at the touch but turned around and roared sending waves of dark sounds toward Laney easily overpowering her blast. Laney flinched as the sound hit her and made her go deaf temporarily, Cody turned toward Trina grabbing her by the throat and chucking her at Laney. Trina crashed into Laney making both of them hit the ground below with a loud thud.

***Emotional Transition***

Mina watched in horror at Cody's actions. She still loved him but he was never this brutal even when he was king. He had his limits like everyone else. He would never actually kill anyone, he just said that to scare others into thinking he was stronger then he actually was. He landed with a thud before beginning to march over to Laney as she began to hover again, Trina was wiping blood from her now busted lip.

"What are you?" Mina asked herself unsure of what her beloved had become. This wasn't him, this was some kind of monster. A ruthless blood thirsty monster.

"I can't keep this up much longer bro." Trina said between breaths. Laney nodded feeling weak, she couldn't keep fighting like this. They had to end this and end it soon. Cody without warning dropped to all fours and charged, caught off guard he rammed into Laney with ease sending her through a nearby building. Trina was the one taking most of the hits but Laney's free vines all moved behind her to protect Trina instead of herself.

"Now die!" Cody bellowed as he crashed through another building and skidded to a stop as he grabbed Laney's throat holding her in place. Without warning he spun Laney around and grabbed Trina, he pulled with all his strength and pulled Trina free from Laney's back. He threw her behind him without a care in the world as he spun Laney to face him, he slashed her face leaving four claw marks on her cheek. Trina sat up and saw the horrific beating Cody was dishing out on Laney.

"Corey... no." Trina choked out as she attempted to stand but fell to her knees. Cody slashed again and again unleashing every bit of rage he had inside him. Laney finally touched the ground unable to hover any longer, another slash sent her to the ground. Her energy began to fade as her normal colors could barely be seen behind her veil.

"Your finished, say good bye." Cody said softly as he charged another orb of dark energy in his right palm. This one meant to absorb Laney's life force as it made contact. And as a added bonus this orb would completely eradicate Corey's spirit. He raised his hand to slam it into her finally ready to end this, just as he was about to end it.

"Cody!" A feminine voice cried out. Cody froze as the energy from his hand vanished, his hands dropped to hide sides as he slowly turned around to see Mina with tears in her eyes. The sight was like being stabbed in the heart, had he caused her to feel like that?

"Mina... don't." Trina said barely above a whisper as she fell face first to the floor losing consciousness. Mina knew for a fact the only thing Cody cared about was her. She slowly began to approach him making sure he stayed calm.

"This isn't you Cody... you know this isn't what you are." Mina said trying to talk sense to him. Cody began to shrink in size as his anger simmered down. His eyes changing back to red showing he had some control left. Mina was finally in front of him and cupped his cheek.

"Please... stop this fighting. You have me, remember?" Mina said as she brought his hand to cup her cheek. He felt her tears and felt horrible, he could feel it. The positive emotion he craved so much, he waited so long to feel like this. His eyes softened as his claws retracted, his hair returned to it's normal color, and his skin returned to normal.

"Mina... I'm so sorry." Cody said as he felt tears begin to fall from his face. He wasn't sad he was happy, something he wanted to feel for a very long time. He searched Mina's eyes and could see the care and concern she had for him.

"I'm here now, it's okay." Was all she said before kissing him. He closed his eyes and returned her kiss as she did the same. Laney watched as Cody and Mina shared their moment. When Mina finally broke the kiss Laney was hovering again looking at Mina for confirmation. Mina still crying looked up at Cody with heart brake clear in her eyes.

"I love you Cody." Mina said just as Laney's vines darted into Cody heart stunning him with shock. Mina closed her eyes refusing to watch this as Cody lost control slowly, Corey's spirit was flowing through the vines and into Cody. Cody's eyes began shining with blue energy as Corey took more control. Cody should be furious but as he lost sight he was smiled. The last thing he saw was Mina... the only person he ever loved. Cody finally lost his vision as a burst of blue light caused him to black out.

Corey slowly opened his eyes to see Laney smiling down at him. He felt weak and worn out, he knew by the smile on her face they had won. But deep down he felt Cody's presence but it felt, happy. This was something Corey's couldn't explain.

"Core." Laney was crying holding Corey in her arms, he sat up as his arms snaked around her waist. He had his body back and the love of his life in his arms. He could only say one thing to fit this moment.

"I love you Lanes." Corey said as he kissed her softly and passionately. Kin, Kon, Nick, Carrie, and Lenny had caught up to them and witnessed the end. Kin and Kon ran over to Trina to see if she was okay as the others clapped for Laney and Corey. Laney and Corey broke their kiss finally and rose to their feet. One questioned went through Corey's mind though... what now?

()()()()()()()()

Good news is that Corey's fine, bad news is there's only one chapter left. But I've been thinking about making a sequel to this story. I know some of her are screaming with excitement right now. However I'll only write the sequel if enough of you want it. So tell me in your review if you want a sequel. That's all for tonight folks and stay awesome!


	12. Is It Really the End

Hey guys I know you all aren't looking forward to the end of this story but great news. There will be a sequel guaranteed! Also I have a surprise at the end of the chapter for all of you. So go on and enjoy.

()()()()()()()()

It's been three weeks since the Cody incident and Peaceville is finally starting to look like it's old self again. Corey and Laney are an official couple and are incredibly happy. Everything was back to normal... which sadly means Trina's back to her old self. Pretending that what she said to Corey and Mina was a big lie but we all know it wasn't. Plus since Cody and Corey are in the same body again their powers are gone and Laney's are gone to. Things have pretty much returned to normal, well almost everything. I'll just let you see how things are going.

"Core we're going to be late." Laney called waiting for Corey downstairs, they had another date tonight and Corey had the tendency to take forever getting ready.

"Coming Lanes." Corey said. But his answer was quickly followed by a gasp and in seconds he came tumbling down the stairs. Landing upside down in front of Laney, she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Easy there Core." Laney said jkingly as she helped Corey to his feet. It was great to have him back and Grojband was united once more. Rocking like never before, however the Newmans and them have ended they're rivalry for a friendship. Carrie and Lenny had started dating as well, about the same time Corey and Laney had started.

"Just excited that's all." Corey said with a chuckle.

"Core we're just going to see a movie, nothing to it." Laney said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Corey was still learning the ropes to romance since he pretty knew nothing about it.

"I know, shall we?" Corey asked offering her arm. Laney rolled her eyes and accepted allowing him to lead her to the door. They had a happy relationship and it looked to stay that way. But the incident left some scarred for life.

***Nightmarish Transition***

Mina jumped into a sitting position as her nightmare finally ended. Normally Cody was with her but this was different. It was in some area surrounded by flames, with two figures standing in front of a taller, stronger figure holding a staff. The two figures each glowed a different color, one blue and the other red. The taller figure glowed gray and struck fear into her soul. She on instinct began turning the ring on her finger, a simple silver ring that Cody had given to her, after the best night of her life.

Cody never left her thoughts, he was always on her mind. Trina even let Mina have a break at being her lackey, everything went back to normal. Some things she wished had changed, like how Trina acted. She didn't understand why Trina acted like her bossy usual self again. Life was never good to her, so why does every little thing she loves get ripped away from her?

"I wonder if Cody still thinks of me." Mina wondered to herself randomly. She looked at her hands remembering the power he had given her. He gave her freedom, something she never had. Sighing she turned to her side to look out the window, the full moon looking back at her.

"I don't think I'll ever get over you." Mina said sadly realizing just how hooked she was on Cody. Sighing she patted her stomach as fresh tears began to form. She couldn't get over him, even if she wanted to. But the figure with the staff haunted her every night, and it was always those same two figures standing against him. Finally with her thoughts running rampant she closed her eyes and drifted into her nightmares.

***A New Threat Transition***

Cody sat once more in the now reinforced dungeon chained to the wall by his chest, arms, wrists, legs, and ankles. His entire body covered in steel and wielded to the stone wall behind him. This time he saw no way of escape, but he was happy. He fell in love, something he thought was impossible for him.

"I'm trapped alone again, and I'm happy." Cody chuckles sarcastically. "Man I'm messed up."

Just as these words passed through his lips a sudden wave of fear struck him. No one knew this but he was still connected to Mina somehow, he didn't even know how. He could feel her emotions if they were strong enough, she was terrified. He knew something was wrong, he was already beginning to struggle against his restraints. Just as the wall behind him began to crack a image formed in his mind.

"Who is this?" Cody muttered as the image of a tall dark figure holding a staff formed. He had never seen this person before but without warning the picture began to form. Flames, destroyed building, death, and two figures standing in front of the mysterious man. He recognized one of the smaller figures as himself.

"Why am I fighting this man?" Cody thought hard about this but soon pushed away the thought. Hen a single word came to mind without warning.

"Hero? Me, a hero... impossible." Cody had never considered himself a hero or anything close to such a thing. Where are these thoughts coming from? Could they be Mina's thoughts, she didn't think of him as a hero did she? Possible but... he couldn't take the thoughts anymore so he shook them off.

"I need to get my head straight, can't be a hero. That could never happen." Cody said. Sighing deeply he gave into the quiet and drifted to sleep. Unaware of a pair of yellow eyes watching him from above. The figure slowly touched the ground and formed in front of the now sleeping Cody. He was a black figure, no detail at all, all that could be made out was his glowing fiery eyes. He was also holding a brown twisted staff with a blue skull at the top.

"Such a weak fool." The figure turned away from Cody rose his staff up. He made circular motions and pointed in front of him creating a blue portal with hands like a clock spinning backwards. He tapped his staff once on the ground making the hands stop where he wanted them.

"Now to get rid of the one who holds you back." The figure whispered as he walked into the portal with a zapping sound. The portal shrunk and closed with a pop, soon after Cody began to struggle in his sleep as his nightmare took him.

()()()()()()()()

This sets up the upcoming sequel that you all want so badly. Now the surprise is that I will have a new co-host for the sequel. If you can discover who it is, I'll publish the sequel faster. First he is from a video game. Here are some clues.

First Clue: He tends to smart off a lot

Second Clue: He is a animal

Third Clue: He calls himself Orange Lightning

Hope you all can discover who it is. Good luck and stay awesome! Chris Nest out.


	13. A Special Announcement

Special announcement for all of you who loved this story, the sequel is now up and currently in progress. It's called Twinsanity and my the debut of my new co-host Orange Lightning himself Daxter. Please enjoy and thanks for cheering me on. And stay awesome!


End file.
